Yukkiteru Amano vs Yuno Gasai
Emo Owl Rap Battles #12 is the 12th installment of Emo Owl Rap Battles and the Season 1 finale. It is a battle royale of the Future Diary owners from the anime "Mirai Nikki (Future Diary)". It was released on July 10, 2014 Link to the battle here: Yukkiteru Amano vs Yuno Gasai Frenzy as Yukkiteru Amano Ciarán McGinn as Yuno Gasai B-Lo Lorbes as Takao Hiyama Mat4yo as Keigo Kurusu Vincent Otake as Reisuke Houjou Ciarán McGinn as Tsubaki Kasugano Adam as Marco Ciarán McGinn as Ai Stoferrex as Eushita Kagano Ciarán McGinin as Minine Uryuu MaNCHA as Karyuudo Tsukishima Zombielicker11 as John Baccus Skilan Freemantle as Yomotsu Hirasaka Lyrics Yukkiteru Amano: What the hell do you think you're doing? You crazy bitch stalker Get away from me before you kill my own mother and father Your diary tells my future, whoa how disturbing I could fall in love with you but you're very undeserving Yuno Gasai, hold on just a second A survival game of future diary owners out for our direction? My diary tells me Yuno fails to win this battle game Deus Ex Machina Yukkiteru Amano will reclaim Yuno Gasai: Yukki, my love, you need to calm down I'm here to protect you from a serial killer in this town You need not fight me I'm here to keep you safe I love you and I can foretell every move you make You need no more friends because you got me I'll kill anyone who ever tries to make us never be Better be careful my love, there's a killer on the loose Attack his diary and Third will be the first one to lose Takao Hiyama: You two lovebirds better show your damn faces I am the third, a serial killer ready to take your places My murder diary foretold that I'd find your asses here I'll gut you both up so you better be feeling fear I'm sorry if I have to be the third wheel here But when the two of you are left one of you will have to kill your dear First and Second, prepare to die from the third holder You both will never get married ‘cause after this you won't get older Keigo Kurusu: There's still 9 owners left after third was taken down So first and second come with me and we'll get them out of town Form a future diary alliance and track down the next user Or betray you joining Ninth, maybe both of us could use her I'm a detective, and I'm here to beat the shit out of you all My son is dying, become god and I'll save him from his fall Yukkiteru you're a wuss, with a crazy girlfriend My time us up, succeed the fourth after his DEAD END Reisuke Houjou: I hope you want to play with me dear Second and First I'm the fifth diary owner and I'm spitting the fifth verse Sure I may be five years old doesn't mean I can't whoop your ass I'll intoxicate your boy and electrocute your lass My super vision diary here going to tell your dead end When I eliminate the first and his psycho girlfriend Mommy and Daddy I'll avenge you, to win the throne I must Who gives a shit?, as long as these two have bitten the dust oooooooooo Tsubaki Kasugano: It's the sixth here I'm the oracle of omekata They call me the sacred eye 'cause I can see you you're sucky rappers I don't need to get out of my temple just you kick your stupid asses My vision may not be that great but I can see that you won't pass this Tell me first what'll it be? Your pycho bitch pal or me? You of course know that Yuno Gasai will just kill you in your sleep Fifth I'm sorry Mommy and Daddy had to bite the dust Fourth is killing little kids your idea of handling justice? weeewoooweeewooo Marco: It's time for seventh to step in And show you some love Ai: You all think that you win Well that's about enough Marco: You better put on a jacket 'Cause our rhymes are quite cold Ai: What crazy bastard decided To make the fifth five years old? Marco: Most of you are forever alone But first you'll never be alone Ai: With a girlfriend like that You'd probably never make it home Marco: You two better be holding hands While we watch you as you die Ai: Our back story Was the only one that actually made viewers cry Kamado Eushita: Eushita Kamado here, but you can call me eighth I'd rather not insult you people but you do make me irate I have no interest in becoming god, think about the children I'll make a better place for the kids if I do succeed my win You can call me Donald Trump because I make Apprentice Diaries I run a happy little orphanage where the kids all rely on me I'll form a well recruited army, blow our asses to smithereens Before first and second died I was the last owner to ever be seen Minine Uryuu: Bombs away! Minine is here I'm the ninth and the most epic of Diary Users I'm a terrorist, like Osama Bin Laden I may only have one eye but I can see you crawlin' You're all pussies who will end up with a dart in your ass From this gay ass little boy who's afraid to take ass Blasting bombs all over schools and returning from the dead In this universe I will become the god of time instead I come packed with grenades with a major BANG Yuno kill this kid already he doesn't want to whip out his wang Minine Uryuu better pronounce it right I am the righteous bright in this survival fight You're all faggots and your diaries are shitty So you better stay away from me before I blow up all the entire city I'll bust a cap in yo' ass and send a blast to the past Minine today will send you straight to your graves Karyuudo Tsukishima: Time to go doggy style on this terrorist hoe Got so many attack dogs, you don’t even know Swallow you up like noodles, so take your fast raps home You’ll be beaten so hard, you’ll be left as a dog bone I may be old but that doesn’t mean that I’m frail and weak I got a kennel of doggies, they gonna eat up you freaks I’ll leave my daughter to finish you, soon you’ll be dead I’ma leave this rap battle with a bullet to my head John Baccus: Everyone shut up! Let eleventh weigh in I created this game, so you all better listen I am the watcher, the mayor of Sakurami City Giving everyone diaries, evolving all humanity If it weren’t for me, this battle wouldn’t even happen Y’all maybe skilled with your diaries, but most certainly not at rapping A terrorist bitch, and a doggy fetish queer Now all bow down to the most powerful diary owner here Yomotsu Hirasaka: One, two, three Hirasaka stepping up I’m the 12th and final owner so shut the fuck up Call me Good Guy Greg, I’m a vigilante assistant Helping out the people, with failing persistent Eccentric Transformation Sequence!! Oh, this is so tedious, for now there are five of us We fight blindly, that is our theme We’ll rip out your eyeballs, so try not to scream. Yuno Gasai: Come on Yukki, let's destroy these diary phonies And together we can become gods, both of us only Yukkiteru Amano: Of course love, these idiots don't know what is hitting them I got tired of these fags when it went past tenth Yuno Gasai: Seventh wouldn't know love if they were trapped under rubble 'Cause Yuno and Yukki are the real love couple Yukkiteru Amano: These diary douches are downright despicable Bow down to the new god who's rhymes are impeccable Yuno Gasai: Yuno who's kicking ass? That's right bitch it's second You think you're better than me then hold on just a second Sixth you're a bitch get away from my man This minine terrorist whore dropping bombs on Japan Yukkiteru Amano: The mayor made up the game, fine go ahead brag about it I'm going ham on all this bitch with the frag grenade tits! Yukkiteru Amano wins this survival game So I'm done I am god so remember my name. Who Do You Think Won? Yukiteru Amano Yuno Gasai Takao Hiyama Keigo Kurusu Reisuke Houjou Tsubaki Kasugano Marco and Ai Kamado Eushita Minene Uryuu Karyuudo Tsukishima John Bachhus Yomotsu Hirasaka Hints *This is the first battle to feature no announcer at the end. Following the Season finale tradition of Epic Rap Battles of History *This is the first royale with a wide variety of guest roles *This is the first boy vs girl battle